


Sun and Moon

by loveandroses



Category: No Fandom, oh yeah.. I forgot that this is mostly for fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Canon Gay Character, F/F, Violence, sun/moon imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandroses/pseuds/loveandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings about love and moon and suns and gay and cars. Probably road trips too. Like a gay, sun/moon John Green Novel. (Seriously, that guy writes about so many road trips)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Humorous Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> this is/was my Nano novel for 2015. I didn't finish it, but I got pretty far. So I'll leave it here and see how it goes.

“Have a safe day dear!” my mother exclaimed from the kitchen. The bus was about to leave, the driver becoming impatient. I did not have the time to reply, but she knew I wished her the best. I had to run faster than the wind, but only not as fast as the megar teenager at six in the morning. Upon reaching my bus, the first day of hell began.  
Naturally, as these things go, I sat down next to someone I did not know well, but had a few words in passing. We exchanged dismal small talk, and sat in silence for the rest of the ride. The other teens were also like this, talking to one another, looking for someone that they may know well. To my luck, I had a friend on this bus, Alexia, I will have to remember to talk to her later. But for know, the music in my phone is a more pressing matter. Tegan and Sara will always be more pressing than talking to someone at this ungodly hour of the morning.  
About thirty minutes later, the high school came into view. I swear you could hear the groans from at least a mile away. As tradition, when we parked, I stood up, and began to walk out of the bus. I began to exit as I was interrupted by Alexia, who was about two people behind me.  
“Sam? Is that you?” She called.  
“Alexia?” I replied.  
“Oh my god girl! Meet me outside!”  
I exited the bus and found her quickly afterwards. She had grown a few inches, and is now about two inches taller than I. She always has had bright red hair, and any given number of piercings. Today it was four, excluding any that are under her shirt. We’ve known each other for at least two years, including that summer camp we both got shipped off too. In comparison to her, I was a dull shade of brown, and she was the brightest shade of blue.  
“How was your summer? I tried calling you but you never answered!” She posed.  
“Oh, yeah, my summer was just fine, I just had to go off for little bit. Their may or may not have been some illegal fireworks involved.”  
“Well, I'm glad to see you again! Did you hear about Edith? I heard she got arrested for dealing drugs to a cop!”  
“I hadn't heard that one, but did you know that the science teacher got replaced by a cop? Apparently she made some toxic gasses, and almost got arrested!”  
“Ms. Brown? Man, she was so cool!”  
“Yeah, I was signed up for her Honors Chem class, and now i get to listen to the cop drag on for an hour!”  
We continued this small talk for the next ten minutes or so, but then the bell rang its terrible screech, and the first day of hell began. The day drowned on, seeming to never end. As the final bell rang, I swear that I saw a flash of bright purple in the halls. The owner of the flash was most like lt a girl in my grade, but definitely slightly shorter than me. She just had something about her, that made me see something in her. What was this? Was I falling in love at first sight? Something in my gut told me I had to find her, and find her soon.  
I soon then realized that the buses were about to leave, so I ran towards the bus, hopping on at the last minute. I sat next to Alexia and told her about the purple girl. She sat back disgusted.  
“Are you falling in love with her? You cannot date her. It's just wrong, and you just met her!”  
“I never said I was going to fall in love, I just said that I have to find her, meet her. Alright?” I responded, protecting my reputation. “This was a thing I just have to do. I will meet her, tell her hi, and then understand that I am not gay. Simple at that”  
“Whatever, but if you date her, then we can't be friends anymore, it's just not alright.”  
“What is even wrong? What if I am gay? I’ll just have a girlfriend, Big deal.” I replied sarcastically.  
“Big Deal? It is a big deal! Everyone knows that gay people get the aids are whatever, plus you won't be able to like have kids or whatever.”  
“Oh well, it's not a big deal! It's just a thing.”  
“You know what, Go! I don’t want to see you anymore, go find somewhere else to sit, and I do not want to hear from you ever again!” She moved away, and got off the bus in an angered walk. I slowly began to comprehend what happened. I no longer had a best friend, or anyone to sit on the bus with. I really do doubt that this will last more than a week, but you never know with Alexia. I do hope that this will blow over soon, Shortly after, I got off the bus, hoping that my home will be peaceful, I needed time to think.  
I was naturally right. My family gets along well, and not much happens. We go to fars, clean the house, and have parties every now and again. My stepfather was watching some sports game and my mother was cooking an apple pie. The smell of the pie wafted throughout the house, making a nice autumny atmosphere. I could have enjoyed this small forever, if my mother hadn't interrupted my enjoyment with a barrage of questions about my first day of junior year.  
“How was your day, sweetie? Did you make any new friends? How are your classes?”  
I sighed, having had a pretty shitty day, but lying to appease my mother. “My day was alright, I talked to Alexia today, she's doing well. I have some pretty cool teachers, and the theatre class is going to be great.”  
“That’s great darling, Oh, you have a dentist appointment next week.”  
“Ugh” I groaned as I grabbed a snack and headed upstairs. My room was decorated ceiling to floor with anything and everything. I love this room, it's so pretty, the mess adds to the “charm of my style” as my mom calls it. I call it pure laziness.  
I throw my bookbag against the bed, and turn on my laptop. I try talking to Alexia again, but I get no response. I then try messaging my friend Cole , He’s my buddy from summer camp last year, but he lives in California, while i’m stuck here in Raleigh. I message him a quick hey, but He responds telling me that he’s still in school, and to text him later.  
Without anything left to do, I crack open a book, and begin reading until dinner. My mom yelled up for dinner about six, she cooked a great chicken parmesan. Over dinner, my stepfather asks If I would like to go see that new movie with him on Saturday, I agree, solely because I really don't have anything else to do that day.


	2. The Second Installment of Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a *Heavily Unedited* chapter. Also, its very short.

On saturday, we head out about midday to go to the theatre, about thirty minutes late because my mom was very doting and was constantly saying how happy she is “that we are bonding” We let her dote and be excited, because in all reality we aren't related and it's still weird. My mom married my step father when I was about four, after breaking up with my real father when I was about two months old. We get along quite well, but we don't really have a father-daughter relationship. I never call him dad, and he doesn't call me his daughter. it works out well, and we both don't hate each other. On our drive to theatre, we make small talk, about school,about life, about whatever really.  
“Hey, did you hear about the legalization of gay marriage?” I asked, testing the waters just in case i might possibly, probably not be gay.  
“Oh yeah, those gay faggots can get their fancy marriage licenses. Great. Marriage is between one man and one woman, you hear that right? Listen to me Samantha, you are gonna marry some nice man, and you're gonna have grandkids alright?”  
“Of course, i’m straight as a ruler, I was just trying to make small talk, sometimes silence can be a little boring.”  
“Yeah, WEll sometimes shutting up is just as good as small talk.”  
The rest of the ride to the theatre was quiet and a little awkward. We arrived in enough time to get popcorn and get descents seats. Before the movie started, he simply said “I love you, Sam, don’t do anything stupid.” and gave me the popcorn. We both sat in silence until the movie ended. It was about some fighter guy who went off to war and met a lady, who was in love with someone else. He worked with her to find her lover, and when he found the lover, he freaked out and shot them both dead. After returning home and finding no one else, he shot himself. It was interesting to say the least.  
As we left the theatre, we talked about the movie and doomed love. It was getting dark outside, almost night. I brought Romeo and Juliet and how they were just too young to feel true love. My stepfather agreed, and also brought up the point of all the teens getting knocked up because “well i loved them”. he also then brought up the points of telling me not to get pregnant, or I was getting kicked out. We headed home, and in the darkness I could see the stars and all things in the city that make me wonder. I let my mind wander at times like this. What are these people in the city doing? The city is a source of danger, excitement, and feelings. The feeling of infinity, of hope is the city to me. I always love when we come home late and see they city lights.  
When we made it home, my mom had some dinner laid out for us. She asked about the movie, and what we did while we were waiting. After telling her that we had talked mostly, she was ecstatic. I never understand why she gets like this, but I let her anyway without question. This is why I love my mother, she is just so excited about everything. It’s a nice break from school.


	3. The Third Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS VIOLENCE AND BAD WORDS AND NOT NICE WORDS FOR GAY PEOPLE. You have been forewarned. Also. This Chapter's very long.

On monday, I passed by my locker and saw at least twenty notes stating hateful words such as “fag”, “whore”, and even just “gay” I was slightly confused by this, but then understood, Alexia must have spread rumors about me. I ripped off the notes with an anger. I threw them in the nearest trash can and headed straight towards Alexia. This was going to be dealt with right here, right now. On my way to her locker, I ran into Nora, some girl from my Chemistry Class, I knew her well enough, so I brought her along.   
We walked into Alexia at her locker talking to some football jock. I approached her straight on,  
“Did you spread a rumor about me being gay?”  
“No, why would I do That?” She replied sarcastically. “Also, I see you have backup now, was the single life not doing it for you? You gonna marry her?”  
I turn to Nora and say “Nora, please go, you don’t deserve this. I shouldn't have brought you into this”  
Nora leaves quickly. I have to remember to apologize to her, I should really fight my own battles. I tackle the problems at hand first.   
“Alexia, I’m not gay, alright? I realize we broke it off, but really. There's no reason to be so hateful.”  
Thankfully, the bell rang. I could tell that Alexia was about to swing, so I evacuated as soon as possible. I would definitely would have to talk to her later, and stop these rumors. As I walked into my first period, I swear, I saw another flash of purple.   
The first periods droned on and on, the teacher talking about some war that ended at least 200 years ago. I begin to devise a plan on how i’m going to find this girl, though all the times I saw her, it's been little to no pattern. I think that if i wait before the door to the school in the morning, I have to see her. Their is no other way to get into the school, so this should work.   
After the period finally ends, I head to gym, and ever so shockingly, there's more notes, the same variety as the morning ones. I take them off and throw them away. I make a mental note to go to the counselor during lunch. I go get my clothes and begin to change. Alexia strolls over with her newly formed posi following her like a wolf pack.   
“Oh, so i see there are more little threats here too today, not shocking.”   
“Yeah, you fucking faggot!” One of her little grunts said.   
At this point, I was more amused than scared, her posi was the least of my worries. But, I still have to do something. I am also more amazed that throughout ten years of education, the insult chosen was “faggot” I am offended, of course, but still.  
“Shut up, i'm not gay, and i never have been.” I replied, getting slightly more annoyed by the minute.   
“Oh look, the little gay girl speaks, how about we make that stop” The other member of her group said, with a hint of hatred said. I was getting scared, they truly looked like death was a viable option in their repertoire. I could scream, or run.   
I began to look around, the locker room was empty, and no one would be in here for at least another hour, enough time for them to get their way and no one know. As I turned to face my attackers, I could see a small fist turn towards my face. As the two collided, I could no longer balance on my feet and headed straight to the floor, the grunt quickly fell with me. We rolled around on the dirty floor, littered with the others girl belongings. The grunt tried getting in another punch, but I rolled over on top of her. I tried my hardest to punch her back, but she quickly got a jab into my gut, causing me to gag. I really just wanted to get in on good hit, but then I saw a first come towards my temple. My eyes slowly closed and the world became blurry.   
When I woke up, I saw the ceiling of the locker room, I sat up slowly, seeing that everyone’s stuff is still there. Alexia and her posi have left too. Good, gym hasn't ended yet, and they left. I shakily stand up and head over to the mirror to asses the damage. Looking into the mirror, I see that I now have a pretty sweet black eye and a cut on my face. I take a wet towel and try to dab off some of the blood. The wound isn't deep and should heal quickly. I go over to my locker and see that everything is still there. Great. I change back into my normal clothes and wait until the bell rings to head to my counselor to deal with this.   
As I walk to the counselor's office, I see people stare, as if they just know what happened. I'm pretty sure they all know, gossip spreads like wildfire here. I go into the office, and ask if I could talk to my counselor. The lady at the front desk agrees, and then proceeds to tell me to see the nurse first.   
I head to the nurse's office, a small cheery room with blue walls and little kites on the walls. It makes me wonder if the school was once an elementary school turned into a high school. I greet the nurse and she asks me what happened.   
“Alexia and her minions beat me up in the locker room” no real point lying. I mean, they can check role and see that neither of us were there. The nurse asked me if i'm lying, and I assure that I am not.   
The nurse gives me some ice for my face, and then puts a band-aid on the cut. She then sends me off to wait for the counselor. I go back into the waiting room, a dull room with windows on two sides, but the shades drawn. It makes me wonder why they even put them there. It also reinforces my idea that this school was once an elementary school. I look over to my left, there is a pile of magazines, and flyers about depression. The only other person in the room is the receptionist, and she is just typing away at the computer.   
A few minutes later, I get called into the counselor's office. She is a short plump lady, in front of a computer. She has a bookshelf with such fun titles as “Dealing with Depression” , “Suicidal Thoughts in Teens” and “7 Habits of the Highly Effective Teen”. She gestures me to sit in the soft seat in front of her. I oblige and sit in front of her, and see that on her desk that she has several pictures of her family and the school faculty. She looks away from her computer and grabs a memo pad and pen.   
“So why are you here?” She poses  
“Well, I just got punched in the face by Alexia and her posi, then blacked out and was left on the locker room floor for a solid twenty minutes.” I respond  
“Oh my, I will make sure to talk to her! Who were they exactly?”  
“There was Alexis Trivini, and then some girls I didn't know. They hang around her a lot and they're truly assholes”   
After being poisoned with question after question, and then asked “Do you have any suicidal thoughts or actions?” Of which I answered Definitely not. Over all, the lady was nice, but just repetitive, which was quite annoying. After the questioning was over, she asked me if I wanted to call someone to take me home, at this point, I really wanted to go, but I know there is no one home to pick me up, so I said that I would stay here. She gave me a pass to my next class, and told me to stay safe.   
I walked through the deserted hallways and turn into my third period. I mean, I walked as slow as possible, who would want to go to Pre-Calc anyways? I walked along, thankful that there no one in the hallways. I saw my class ahead of me and then walked in. Everyone in the class stared me down, and the teacher announced,  
“Well great to see you Ms. Hart. I'm glad you could join us..”   
I strolled over to his desk, and handed him the note. He gave me a quick once over, and then told me to go sit in my seat. Throughout the lesson, I could feel the people staring at me, thinking, oh she must be weak. I sat in my seat, and wrote down the notes, hoping for the period to be over soon. After the never-ending eternity of this period, I walked out to the library, hoping for some quiet time to read my book.   
As these things go, I did not get any quiet time. Nora had heard about the incident, and immediately came to find me.   
“Are you okay? I heard you got punched straight in the face!” Nora posed.   
“Yeah I’m fine, I am just gonna have a black eye for a little but, that all.”  
“Are you sure? Here, why don’t you come with me for lunch? I sit with some really cool people, they’ll be nice to you. I swear!”  
“Fine, i’ll go. Let me just get my stuff.” I grabbed my things, and headed on with Nora. She lead me to the courtyard, a small area with an oak tree. We sat by the tree, there were at least four people there, and I knew none of them.   
“Hello! This is my friend Sam, shes had a pretty tough day, so please be nice to her.”Nora exclaimed to the group.  
The boy with a fake mohawk said to Nora “You act like we are heathens.” He faced me and said “Hi Sam, I'm Jake. I'm a Junior this year”  
The girl next to him said in a rather bubbly voice, “Hi! I’m Hannah! Im also a Junior”  
Finally there was a rather bright haired girl named Heather, she was nice and at least six feet tall. She introduced herself, “Hey, Heather, I'm a Sophomore”  
Overall, these people were very nice, and they included me into their conversations. It was a nice change of pace from the hell-filled days that had become my life. I began to see how they acted around each other, comfortable, friendly. I envied the joy in their faces, the laughs that lingered on their mouths, the hints of lunches of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and potato chips. Once the bell rang, I thanked them for letting me join them, but left shortly thereafter, practically speeding in the world of teen schools. I swear that i ran everyone over trying to get to French class. The “Bonjour’s” and “Ca Va’s” seemed to be comforting, like a routine in the day. I enjoyed the immersion in this foreign language, it was a distraction from my english laden life.   
I headed to Chemistry, drudging along, hoping for a reprieve from this final class. I had to see Nora, and they were really the last people I wanted to talk too. I headed up to the class, running into the teacher on the way up there. As I sat down, I enjoyed the momentary silence, right before hurricane Nora came into the class. She walked in shortly after I, plopping down right next to me.   
“Hey, my friends want to say that you are welcome anytime that you want to come eat lunch with us, alright? We would rather you eat with us than eat alone!” Nora expunged.   
“Oh yeah, sure. I’ll meet you guys tomorrow alright? Same place?” I queried  
“Yep! We eat under that tree most everyday, except Thursdays, we all go to the GSA meeting that day.” Nora replied  
Wait a sec, I thought, Is Nora gay? Can I ask that question right here right now? Should I not mention it? Is she just straight and an ally?   
Before my thoughts went to astray, she quietly interrupted,   
“Before you ask, Yes, I am gay, I am bisexual to be specific. Do you know what that is?”  
Of course I knew what that was! “It's’ like where you like both genders right?”  
“Pretty much, except there are more than two genders sweetie. Why don't you come to the meeting? They’ll tell you everything in much more detail.” Nora queried just before the teacher rose to his position in the front of the class. He droned on a bleary song of chemical names and bonding angles, only to be punctuated with silences and the final period of the last bell.   
I headed quickly to the bus, sprinting almost. I headed to the bus, sat in my usual seat, and pulled out my phone. The notifications were empty, so I sent out a quick text to Rachel, and then began to listen to Tegan and Sara. The soundtrack of songs narrated my way back home, all the way to my front door, where not a sound could be heard inside the beige walls.   
The kitchen was empty, and I saw a note lying on the counter,   
“Out shopping, be home soon!   
-Love Mom”  
I headed upstairs only to find my room, exactly how it was.


	4. Four the Win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I think it gets pretty good around here? IDK man.

“Hey asshole, Heads up!” And like that, I was knocked down again, by a basketball. I stood up trying to regain my balance. I noticed Alexia and her posi laughing at my fall. The gym teacher asked if I was alright, and I nodded a quick yes. I had to show no weakness today, not like a few days ago.   
The counselor had already talked to Alexia and her group, they had claimed no responsibility to the black eye or bruising. They claim that I was showing up to gym class drunk as a skunk, and that they saw me fall. This lead to many breath tests, and proof that there is no alcohol in my house. After proving my innocence, the counselor dropped the “Case” and told me that there “is not enough evidence to provide a solid case” Needless to say, they got off scotch-free and I still get daily notes on my locker. Nora considered straight-up murder, but I had to constrain her into only thinking about possibly murdering her.   
The gym teacher really didn’t care, he sent the female gym teacher into the locker room to ‘keep watch over you little rascals’. So far, nothing has been done, but I know that one day the teacher will leave and I will be left with my two untrained fists. The game of basketball went on as I thought about this, not missing me one bit.   
The game ended with our team winning, causing an uproar over the scoring and a cheering from my team. We ended the dispute quickly, it is only high school gym after all. The locker rooms called out our names in tones only hearable to the tired teen. We obliged to the calls from the depths of the rooms. The gym teacher remained in her everlasting position towards the door, a reassuring sense of comfort to the chaos.   
I changed quickly, and got to my pre-calc class in record time. The teacher droned on about the lasting impact of trigonometry in our everyday lives. She was grasping at straws about the megar and pointless uses of math in our lives. If I could tell people anything, it would that math is pointless, take english.   
The bell finally rang, releasing the students to lunch. Nora had her GSA meeting today, and I was still debating on whether or not to tag along. I had spent night after night debating the possibilities, the google searches, the night spending hoping, praying that someone could just slap you on a label saying that “Yes, you are gay.” The countless hours just thinking, “Hey, She’s really cute, Wait no, she's a girl.” The internal monologue of self denial over a fact that you can not change. The hopes and prayers go out, but they receive no answer.  
I make the tough decision to go, the bullies can wait, the answers can’t wait. I just need more guidance. As I walk into the room, I see some familiar faces, Nora, Heather, Hannah, and some other kids from my classes. The leader of the group approaches the front, She is a shorter, green haired girl, with bright red glasses.   
“Why hello to all the new faces here today, and welcome back to all the returning faces. Here today we are discussing the topics of bullying in this school, and the ignorance associated with the bullying.”   
This was already not going well, it was as if she had peered into my soul and looked deep down on the ten things i did not want to talk about, and then picked the top one. The way she talked was engaging, almost like you had no choice but to listen to the words that came ever so sweetly out of her mouth.   
“Alright, to get us started, does anyone have anything to say about bullying here?”  
Nora stood straight up, and her words flowed like a river, without break.   
“I personally have seen quite a bit of bullying here, and a lot of it I fell has to do with people not knowing that being queer is perfectly fine. They still are reminiscing of the days of our parents, where games such as ‘smear the queer’ still reigned supreme. They still think of the AIDS crisis, without thought of the millions of straight people affected. They still live in the shadows of their parents past, while we think into the future, a future where people can explore their sexuality and gender without ridicule.”  
“Good point Nora, I would also like to bring up the facts of their not being a straight pride month, and how they feel so excluded, while we are trying to make a positive impact, and to make us visible.” Some girl with long blond hair said  
“I feel like we need to bond together to celebrate our differences, not make them a dividing force.” The leader said.   
The banter went on for the rest of lunch, punctuated by the lunch bell, singing its fierce metallic shrill.   
“Hey Sam, how’d you like the meeting?” Nora posed  
“Oh, I enjoyed it! I loved hearing the conversation! I’ll have to come along next meeting.” I replied. I really did enjoy the meeting, “I do wish that I had spoken up a bit more though.”  
“Oh that's fine! I hope you can come along some more, I enjoy having you here.”  
We walked along in silence, diverging near my French class, I waved her goodbye, and exclaimed  
“See you in Chem!”  
I sat through another engulfing class, and enjoyed the sheer immersion provided by the language. The class ended quickly, and I headed on to Chem, where I saw Nora waiting for me, white paper envelope in hand. I sat down next to her.   
“Hey, Sam, I got this letter from some girl today. She said this had to to go you, as soon as possible.”  
“Oh, Alright” I replied. Nora passed me the letter. The front simply stated “To; Sam” in bright blue ink. There were no other markings to indicate who it might be from.  
I then tore into the letter, slightly scared over what I may find in the depths of this paper envelope. Upon my inspection, I saw a simple letter on college ruler paper. The handwriting was carefully planned, pretty, but ledigible, Ignoring the bell and my droning chemistry teacher. I read the letter, devouring every word with careful precaution.   
“Dearest Sam,  
You do not know me as a person, but you know of me as an idea. I do enjoy haunting your days with my wisps of purple. I want us to meet up. I have a few things I want to say to you.  
-With love,   
M“  
The signature was left blank, I began to wonder why out of all the people, this purple haired girl choose me. This saves me time trying to find her in this large crowd of people. The thoughts of wonder and imagination began to creep into my mind, who was this girl? Did she enjoy the same things I did? What type of person would it take to find my only friends, and hand them a letter? Would they enjoy my company? How tall are they?  
As these questions raced through my mind, the class droned on, the school went on as usual, the earth continued it monotonous spin. The problems of my mind continued on, but so did life.


	5. Fifth of Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll need a Fifth of Whiskey to finish this monstrosity.

I began my search for the purple haired girl once more, I saw anything purple and instantly saw her, but time and time again, it was not her. I was hoping that she would just pop out of nowhere one day, and drag me out of this daily routine of school and home. I dragged on for a week, but still no sign of her. I checked the letter daily, and I could not decipher any meeting times or places. What did with love even mean? Would we be doing this romeo and juliet shit again?  
“BANG!” My head slammed against the table in Pre-Calculus, I soon then realized that not a single soul was looking at the teacher, all the eyes were laid upon me, judging my very soul. I was flush, that I knew. What nonsense the teacher had on the board, now that was foreign. She spoke up,   
“Now Ms. Hart, what did you have to go disrupting my class for? I was in the middle of this lesson and now not a soul is paying attention! If you are not severely injured, please be quiet and take notes!”  
“Yes, Ms.Cole”  
I obliged unhappily to her demands, The class was boring and I didn't understand any of it. What was the point to this? I saw none. These formulas and equations did not solve any of my problems, why should I solve theirs. So as an act of defiance, I tried once more to decipher the note.   
I read it through, read it again, even wrote it out backwards, but nothing on the note lead me to anything helpful. This purple haired girl might just be more trouble than she’s worth, she’s just nowhere, but everywhere in my dreams. I still hope that her hair will make an appearance in my dreams, or maybe just another flash before my eyes. The hopes lying on her hair is what's holds my hopes and dreams about her.   
“Have you heard anything about the purple haired girl yet? She hasn't give me anymore notes, and she’s disappeared off the face of the planet!” Nora asked one day during lunch under the big oak tree. The green leaves were turning red, and rain was a constant around here.   
“I haven’t heard anything since the letter you gave me about 2 weeks ago, i've thought through it time and time again, but not a single notice on time or location, I am starting to think that she is going to find me one day.”  
“Well, I really hope you find her, I know how much this meant to you. You were talking about it all the time!”   
“Me too, I really wish that she would one day finds me.” I replied tiredly, really hoping that she finds me and takes me away off to our neverland.   
The bell rang its metallic shrill, calling our attentions to packing up and heading to the next class. I reached over to pick up my bag, and less than an inch from my face was two bright golden brown eyes, surrounded by a sea of purple. I then saw that the only person I had been thinking off for the past month was finally in front of me, impossible to miss literally. I saw her lovely brown eyes with hints of gold. I saw the light tan jacket, worn, but well loved, I saw her earrings, creative, but understated. She was a mix of patterns and textures, all combining to be a beautiful mess.   
“Hey, your’e Sam right? The sophomore?” Her words cascaded like a lilac river, the streams flowing down on me like warm light. I engulfed them all.   
“Oh, uhh, yeah. That me, Sam the Sophomore, no wait, that sounds weird, Yes. I am Sam, and I’m a sophomore.”  
“Ahh, well I’m here as your manic pixie cut dream girl, except, I have long hair, and you have the pixie cut here.” She said laughingly, “I’m Melanie, I’m also a sophomore, but I am not in any of your classes.”   
“Ahh, wait, since when are you the manic pixie cut dream girl, When was my life like that?”  
“Well you were looking for me, after all.” Melanie moved around, dancing, and smiling, like a fairy, light and graceful.  
“I was, but to only prove that love does not occur upon first sight!... I just wanted to meet you after all.. And I have, so I’m going to head to my next class” I turned the other direction and planted my foot, just peeking around enough to say “Like I suggest you do if you want good grades.”  
I stomped off to my French Class, angry that she would just come up to me like that expecting us to be in love! Like love was something that would be learned in an afternoon. The classes passed by normally, until the end of the day.  
As I strolled towards my bus, the little purple girl danced her way towards me, almost like she had every right too. I headed on the bus anyways ignoring the girl and her fairy fantasies. I sat by myself again, and as I stared out the window, I noticed the moon in the middle of the day.


	6. What are we on, six?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW MANY CHAPTERS DID I WRITE OH MY GOD.

The classes continued, and I hadn't seen any of Melanie since the first day, since then I saw the leaves finish their colors change. The days continued on, and I still ate with Nora and them. All was going to plan, until I saw another flash of purple, running towards the bathrooms.   
I slowly approached the bathrooms, and when entering I called out to Melanie “Hey, I saw you running to here, Is everything okay?” I could clearly hear the sounds of tears from inside the stall. The worried flooded in, growing as the minutes passed, until I heard the door open a little.   
To my surprise, I saw a girl, much like any other, except crying in the bathroom. She still was clothed, and just sat their crying. The only way I know to comfort someone is to get to their level, and hug them until they want to talk to me. I crouched down to her level, held her hands tight, and tried to comfort her the best I knew how.   
She supported a few words in between bursts of tears, “Hey....I...a..m fine..” She barely managed that before bursting out into tears again. I held her hands ever so tight, I felt like I Was going to break her small hands. She began to calm down a little, just enough to where I could get her to talk a little more. “Ther..e notes.. gay..” She quietly sputtered   
I had figured that words had gotten out that the newest power couple was Melanie and I, even though I was straight and she was single, but these assholes do not understand the points of gay being alright. I knew what to do in this situation, I ran to her locker, and ripped off the notes, just as how I took them off my own locker just a few days prior. These bullies will not get to us, Wait, who were ‘us’ I was not in anyways in coalitions with her! She was a mess, I was perfect. I was bright and loud, she was barely a glimmer.   
“Not now” I muttered under my breath. There were times for deep thinking, that these were not now. I had to get back to her before the bullies found her again. I ran quickly towards her, only to find her not there, missing in action. I ran around the school, trying my hand at finding her. To no avail, did this work. I looked everywhere, until I saw the small pool of blood.   
Alexia and her possi had Meleanie held up by her purple hair, punching her senseless. The blood dripped from her eye, a small cut directly under her eye socket.   
“Melanie! Why aren't you fighting back! They punched first! Hit them back!”  
She responded quickly and quietly, in an almost rasp “Because I deserve it”  
“Bullshit!” I called in outrage, “That is bullshit, you deserve this just as much as any straight person! I know you're gay, and it’s alright!”  
The bullies kept up their abuse of Melanie, and I jumped in, punching Alexia straight in the nose. The way I saw it, she deserved it.  
“Excuse me young lady! What are you youngsters doing so late out here? I have ya’ll written up and suspended if I get my hands on you!” An older lady choked out, all loud and scary like.   
“Oh shit” Alexias group responded, their pupils growing ever so wider. I saw the fear in their eyes, like a young gazelle in the headlights of a four wheeler. I figured it was now or ever, so while the malicious bullies were distracted, I grabbed the wrist of Melanie, and headed straight towards the sounds of the old lady.   
“What rucus have you been getting into young lady? And oh poor darling, who did this to your face?”   
“oh, it was Alexia and her friends, they were beating me up because i’m well,” Melanie paused, and shot a glance at me, I nodded quickly. “Well, I am gay, Bisexual technically, and Sam here is my girlfriend. She stood up for me so that I wouldn't get too hurt.”  
The teacher nodded, “Well, I will have a talk with the accused, in the meantime, how bad are you hurt darling? Let's get you to the nurse's office.” We all headed towards the little blue room, then the nurse began “Oh my dear! Was there another scuffle with the children's?”  
“Yes, sadly. This is Melanie and Sam. Melanie appeared to have gotten a little cut under her eye, and Sam has some bruises and small cuts on her knuckles.” The little old lady responded.  
I then looked down on my hands to find that, indeed, I had a number of cuts and bruises on my knuckles. I began to wonder, Did I really punch her that hard? I then looked at Melanie, she only got the cut under her eye, and that eye would definitely be bruised by morning.   
“I’m sorry” I mouth to her  
“It is okay” she mouths back  
The nurse was really nice, and bandaged me up like a proper fighter. She also left with a word of advice, “If you ever fight again, bandage up your hands first. I’m sure the other person got it much worse from that black eye over there.”  
Melanie’s eye had swollen quite a bit in the past few minutes, the eye were slowly turning black and blue. I hoped that the ice would help the swelling go down. Wait, why do I care? She’s not my girlfriend. I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay. I promise you dear reader, I am not gay.   
Why was she so pretty though, her beauty keeping me up at night, haunting my mind like a ghost to the thoughts of me. I thought of the mystery that she had kept from me. I thought of how she spoke to me, I thought of her and the way we all fall in love, I learned, was in mysteries. I thought of her, the image of her permanently engraved to the inside of my brain, a constant reminder of how much I was falling in love= with her.   
And I swear that I am not day. This is all normal for girls right? No, normal people are not gay, they do not think at night about how the stars meaning is forever changed with her in the horizon. How the stars shine brighter, how the moon illuminates my dreams, a quiet phantom in the night. Fuck, I’m gay.   
Melanie was sitting right across from me, and all I wanted to do was sit next to her and cuddle. I enjoyed the distance between us right now, a respectable three feet. I enjoyed the closeness too. The nurse was giving direction to us, about how to treat out minor wounds. What about the wound on my soul? That’s an important bit of first aid. She dismissed us to the office where the lady told us to sit, that the principal would talk to us shortly.   
“Hey, Are you okay?” I asked Melanie.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It's just that, I don't think this was a good idea.”  
“What? Coming out? I’m sure it wasn't all that bad. I wouldn't know personally though.”  
“No, not that. Falling in love with you. That was a mistake. A really big one at that.”  
“Wh..at? You are in love with me? No, is just that I’ve never been loved before. I don't know what to say.”  
“How about you don’t say a word, and let our lips be our translators.”  
And at that precise moment, I swear, we made out in the front office, for all to see. Her lips pushed into mine, with a violent force like a hurricane. The office lady walked in, and stared at us, with the best look of awestruckness I have ever seen. We parted lips, and settled for holding eachothers hands with the firm grasp of never letting go.

The meeting with the principal went a bit like this, we walked in, hands still clasped tight. The principal asked the basic questions, “Who started it?”, “Who punched back?” and then slowly moved on to the harder question, “Are you too dating, because i don't think that would quite align with our values. I would recommend you both go see our psychiatrist, maybe she would help. And, lastly, if either of you pull a stunt like that again, I will have you suspended for public displays of affection.”  
Based upon the numbers of couples i've seen kissing in the hallways, I would say that at least seventy people get suspended daily. I think that the principal was more worried about that we were gay, then that we were kissing.   
As we walked out of the office, Melanie asked, “Hey, you want to go on an adventure?”   
I took her hand, and off we went.


	7. Seven, we're done.

She walked me to her car, a black beater, with a purple license plate. I headed over to the passenger side, and we drove off. She never took her hand off my thigh, and we talked the whole time.   
“So, where are we going?” I asked a few feet away from the school.  
“Oh, we're just going somewhere very special. To me at least.” I hopes that it was somewhere truly magical, just like her. The sun began to filter through her hair, creating a golden base for her vibrant hair. The setting sun made her so beautiful, like a golden princess, hidden away from her lover.   
“So, are you gay?” I was asked, quite abruptly I must add.  
“I mean, I guess so? I just kissed a pretty girl and I don’t know what to think anymore. But, probably. They’re just so pretty.”   
“Honey, you're probably queer. I hate to break it to you” Melanie responded. “It’ll suck, but the perks are quite impressive. I mean, so many pretty people, and you can just be you.”  
“I guess so” I tried my best to end the conversation here, not wanting to continue along.  
“I mean, but you do you girl, you do you. I got your back no matter what. You got mine, I got yours.” She turned right here, pulling into a parking spot near a park. WE hopped out to find a playground of blues and yellows, and the trees of vibrant green. I enjoyed the scenery, the sun began to set, the blue hues forming in the sky, the moon being shy in the setting sun.   
“Before you go crazy, this is not the place, It's just the easiest way there.”  
I responded with a quick nod, and followed her, through the playground in to the nearest forest. The path was mostly clear, with a few stray branches here and there.   
“I am a little worried, the night's fast approaching, and we may get lost out here.” I voiced.  
“Oh, don’t worry. I do this all the time. Nothings going to happen.” She then took my hand in hers, and we walked sides by side until we reached a clearing. This green patch was beautiful, there were flowers that bloomed, and the moon gracefully came down on the circle. Casting a slight white light onto the flowers. Melanie led me into the center of the clearing, where she produced a blanket, and laid it out for the both of us. I laid next to her, and held her hand in mine. We looked upon the same sky, the moon still casting its lovely glow on us. The stars danced in the sky, creating a pinpoint mosaic of points and occasionally a line. We stayed there in silence enjoying the sheer beauty of the moment. I looked over to Melanie, her eyes fluttered shut, her skin was doll perfect under the gentle light. I saw her purple hair, spread out under her head, laying softly on the ground.   
We stayed there in a time that seemed closer to forever, until Melanie broke the silence,  
“I could spend forever with you, you know that right?”  
I directed my head over her direction, “I could too, but were only in high school, this won't last forever.”   
Melanie sighed, she knew that as much as we tried, it was only high school, and we would break up eventually. “Well let's enjoy this while it lasts” She gripped my hand tighter “Because it won't last forever”   
She looked over at me and then inched over so closer until our lips met in a sensual but light kiss. I enjoyed how this all worked, the quick kisses, the pulses of our heartbeats intertwining into one fast paced roller-coaster. Our hands got sweaty, and the dew collected on our backs, but the sky remained ever as vibrant, the stars still shone, and the world kept on.   
As all things do, they end at some point. I sat up, and we folded the blanket. Melanie walked over and held me in an embrace, which I shared with her. We stood, until the cold got to our toes, and we walked back to the car. Melanie started up her little blue car, and we warmed up under the heaters. The cold was melting off our faces and toes, as the heaters began warming our bodies. Melanie held my frost nipped hand, and they began to warm as well.   
“Do you want to head back now?” Melanie asked.  
“Yeah, I guess. My parents are going to be worried sick about me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I leave you without an ending, go write your own, I never did come up with one anyways. Let me know what you create out of my world. -Loveandroses


End file.
